


the confused disposition of one on a Friday night

by joshistylerseternallove



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Josh is Tyler's eternal love, M/M, idk I give a fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshistylerseternallove/pseuds/joshistylerseternallove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's Friday night and camping is "cool" I guess. fuck ur just going to have to find out. idk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. talk

**Author's Note:**

> Brendon may sound like an ass but Tyler is just vv dramatic.

"I'm not fucking going, Brendon. I don't know what the fuck you want me to say." Tyler shifts his stiff body uncomfortably. 

Brendon sighs, "Tyler. Take a look around, we already left, dumbass. You don't have to say anything." 

Brendon was thankful the the rest of the group was in the second car; almost jealous of them. They were lucky not to be in the car with Tyler.

"Besides Ty, this will be good for you. Think for a second and count how many friends you have. Me. That's it. This will help y-" a loud groan interrupted his speech.

"I don't want to talk about my shitty social life, I get it I suck at making friends and talking, I don't need my only friend reminding me of it." 

Tyler watches the collection of tall pines race past him as he and Brendon follow another car to the campsite. Dreaming of a place other than Arkansas, he ignores Brendon completely.

"You're fucking lucky we're almost there. Actually I might be luckier." 

Brendon frowns and grips the steering wheel even tighter. He has been in this car for 3 hours non-stop.

The next 20 minutes are spent is almost complete silence, besides the sound of the tires hitting the bruised pavement and the continuous, rhythmic sighs of Tyler in the passenger seat. He can feel the pull of the earth on the car as it starts a steep incline up one of the many mountains in the state. Tyler had never been to Arkansas, and now that he thinks, he has never been out of Ohio really. It didn't look too much different, more trees is all. Just as he had imagined when Brendon suggested camping in the first place. What a disgusting, filthy place the outdoors is anyway. 

Dressing appropriately for the wilderness wasn't something Tyler knew much of. He was wearing his common black skinnies, and thick platform shoes. He wore a thick red, over-sized sweater, considering that spring had just begun. Settled on the bridge of his nose were an expensive pair of sunglasses, and on his top, was thick hair not well kept. It was rather curly today. But knowing the conditions he will be in, it didn't matter much.

Brendon slows the car to a stop after pulling into a slight shaded clearing with a decent scenic view off of the top of the mountain. Tyler had to admit, his eyes were pleased with what he saw over the edge of the pavement. The trails through and around each mountain entertained his eyes enough to forget about unpacking.

Sitting on the side of the slightly toasted asphalt, he hears clusters of mumbling voices, one being Brendon's, and four more which he did not recognize. 

Two were the girls Brendon invited, and another was a little quiet. But the fourth was completely unfamiliar. It was low, very deep in fact. It was interesting enough to listen to, but not worth turning around to find who it belonged to.

Pairs of feet fade away, and Tyler's daydreams were broken by Brendon's harsh voice. 

"Tyler you're bag is in here, considering you did nothing to help. I'm leaving to set up our tents with the others." There was a pause and Tyler didn't move.

"Now Tyler." He spoke once more and turned away. 

With a sigh, Tyler props himself up with a free hand. Slowly he advances to the car where he notices a body already bent over into it.

He approaches the long legs shyly, "Uhh.. may I help.. you?" Tyler's hands are crossed, folded under each other's arms. He can feel the wool of his sweater through his fingers.

The unknown pair of legs shift and their upper half appears. The first thing Tyler notices is the boys hair. 

It- was, bright. Pink. 

Tyler continues to stare, forgetting his manners. The boy looks confused.

"Oh- uh.. is there something in my- my hair??" The voice appears, the body speaks, and the deep sound has an owner. 

Immediately the boy's hands migrate to his hair, shifting it in every way possible. He is deep in concentration, almost putting on a show.

Tyler is amused, but walks around the boy, who is in tight jeans as well. Ty reaches into the back cabin of the car, and the boy spins around, speaking again. 

"Uh- oh. I can um help you with that.." Tyler recognized the tone of his voice. It sounded like an offer, but in reality, it was a demand. 

Quietly, Tyler lets his small hands slip off of the baggage and he backs away from the car not saying a word to the young man.

* * *


	2. plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i cant summarize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shun me do whatever- sorry it took so long. and my life is destroyed rn because the p!atd concert is tonight.

The air was cold, but crisp. Exactly the way anyone would imagine. A fire was at blaze in front of the small group; although it felt strange. Tyler hadn't even learned any names yet.  
Tyler's eyes were lost on a burning ember underneath the largest log. The heat gave his glowing eyes a glaze, but the fire wasn't the center of everyone's attention.

Small crickets sang loudly behind the two girls; a gradual hum arose from their improvised tune. Brendon was to Tyler's left, and the quiet, blonde boy was to his right; Tyler's eyes shifted his eyes to the next- empty- chair.

"Wait- where did he go?" Tyler whispered quietly over to Brendon so he couldn't be heard over the wildlife. His left arm was a little outstretched with his palm facing upward to the sky. His wrist lay bent in a backward angle; and his gentle forefinger was directed at the empty lawn chair.

Brendon adjusts his position to match Tyler's crossed legs. "Who Josh?" 

Tyler didn't know; the only name he had made for the young man was- was no name at all.

The blue sky was more faded then usual; and it began to catch a hue of yellow and orange ever so slightly creating not a single describable color- as all of the colors have been crafted and blended too well to decipher one shade from the next. Seamless to the eye- or to any mind or reason. The sky had no edges, no limits; it traveled in every direction, and yet it had a personality, and a voice, and a place. Its place began where the ground ended; right at your very feet, from there on its invisible mass increases into any beautiful form. Like a young organism feeding constantly; and growing continuously. Hungry; and never satisfied, desperate for endless space; and achieving it every time. And with every rise and fall it demands your attention- forcing to be heard in the most silent form. A violent explosion of color and grace- something so ravenous for an ending that wont be forgotten. Peace held on by a leash begins to squirm and struggle in its collar of boundaries. All at once- it storms into a treacherous, violent mess of color, spilling into every corner of the sky- reaching over the faces of endless strangers, turning heads, dropping jaws, only to demand peace once again and slip away to reveal a cluster of stars; knowing that tomorrow and every day until the end of time will repeatedly give the same exact result. But people continue to stare.

Tyler wanted to feel that way. "O-oh yeah. Is that his name?" "Jaawsh, Jossh, Josh.." Tyler forms the name slow, as if he was testing a foreign word- new to his lips. But it came so natural, it blended like the sky above- creating a parallel connection between them. 

Tyler didn't know it; and neither did josh, but the sunrise had no plan for its future- it just happened.


End file.
